How To Date A Rockstar
by sasimljemihuddy
Summary: This is a series of Jemi one-shots told in Demi's POV. pen name change. was Jyper4Jemi Hyper4Huddy, then sasmiljemi4ever
1. Chapter 1 Touring Sucks

When your famous boy-toy has to tour, it sucks. It sucks even more when you also have a career to follow and once they get home, you leave. Trust me I get it.

"I don't want to go." Demi mumbled into Joe's chest. He held her tighter and sighed. "I know, I wish I could go with you. But I have to film JONAS." "I know." Demi muttered. "I promise Demi, whenever I can, I will go wherever you are. Even if I have to walk. Ok well maybe not walk but you get the idea." Demi laughed once and picked her head up to look Joe in the eyes. "Doesn't it feel like the world is plotting against us sometimes?" Joe shrugged. "Maybe. But I have you now, so something must have gone right." Demi smiled a little. "That's what I like to see!" Joe said playfully as he kissed her.

Demi's POV

It had been 3 weeks since I saw Joe. He called at least 5 times a day and we would stay up most of the night talking. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea but hey, who needs more than 20 minutes for a sound check? My phone rang again. I picked it up as quickly as possible and answered. "Joe?" "Hey Demi, I don't have much time but I want to let you know..." Joe was cut off by the director's voice saying "Joe! Get over here!" "Sorry Demi I'll talk to you later. I love you." "Love you too." I said. But he already hung up. I sighed. I don't know if I will make the next few months.

I sighed and walked out of my dressing room. I missed Joe. The last tour I went on, I was with him. "Demi!" I heard Selena call. Great. She will come for my show, but anytime else…. Well you can understand why I said "ask Taylor!" "Hi sel." I said. It felt all wrong, using her old nickname. It was what I called her when she had sense. Selena hugged me and said "I missed you Demi!" I tried not to snarl. The only thing she missed about me was the publicity I was getting since I let it slip that Joe and I were an item. "ya me too." Thank you acting school. "Guess who else is here?" she said excitedly. "Oh no." I whispered as Taylor swift walked in. no way. I will not have the girl who broke Joe's heart backstage at **my** show. 27 second phone call my ass. It was only 27 seconds because she hung up. "Hello Taylor." I said stiffly. "Demi!" she squealed. She ran up and hugged me. Ewe now I have to wash these clothes over and over.

I put up with Selena and Taylor for maybe 45 minutes but I was saved my musical director saying "5 minutes to show time!" I have to get him chocolate or something. I did some quick vocal exercises and then walked on to the stage. The fans were screaming but the only thing I saw was the person in the second row. He smiled and gave me thumbs up.

When the show was over I collapsed on the makeshift couch and drank a whole bottle of water. Someone sat next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I think it's time for me to finish my sentence." Joe said. "I was going to tell you I was coming to your concert tonight." I smiled and kissed him with all the love I had held in the past 3 weeks. He kissed me back with just as much, if not more passion. "I love you." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 The Papz

It sucks when you try to go out like a normal couple. But no, you have to play loose the paps and try not to be noticed. Not so easy when you're on the cover of magazines. Trust me I get it.

Demi's POV

I held on to Joes hand tightly as we walked around studio city. all we wanted to do was go to Panera and get lunch but noooo we had to be stared at while camera phones were flipped open. Great. Just great. I was so close to snapping those pretty little phones in half. "Just ignore it…" Joe whispered to me. Ugh how has he put up with this as long as he has?

Going home was worse than going to lunch. More people were around and noticed us. There was one girl in particular who looked like she was doing everything she could not to scream. Her friends around her were laughing. It looked like this fan-girl behavior was a normal thing. The girl not screaming didn't do much good though. Soon enough shiny black SUVs' drove up, camera lenses zoomed in, flashes went off, and I lost it. "Ugh!" I didn't run and kill the paparatizi, but I think I would have if Joe didn't know me so well and discreetly switched from holding my hand to wrapping his arm around me, a little too firmly just to be showing affection. "Ignore it." He repeated. How could I ignore it? These people were being paid to follow me and learn every detail of my life!  
(A/N: Demi I'm so sorry for you. but hey, I can't live without Jemi news!)

Joe opened the passenger seat door of his Mercedes for me and once I got in I slammed it shut. Joe slid in next to me, though he closed his door softly. "Wanna go home?" he asked. I knew he didn't mean did I want him to take me to the house I live in. "yes." I said with a slight desperation. I had had enough of the public for one day. We drove to Joes place in silence, his hand in mine. When we got there, there were more reporters parked along the streets, more flashes going off, and more anger and annoyance from Demi. Kevin's car was parked outside as well. That was comforting to know there was more than one person here for you, even if the other was your true love. "what's Kevin doing here?" I asked. Joe frowned. "I don't know. I guess well find out." He parked the car and we walked inside. "hey Kevin." I said. What are you doing in my house?" I barely got out my last words before Kevin said _"I'm going to be a father."_


	3. Chapter 3 Shocker

Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you SOOOOO much for favorite-ing and subscribing and reviewing. It means so much to me that people like my story.

People such as…  
VeekaIzhanez (Thank you! You were my first reviewer!)  
reallyJavannah (do you read Moliver? I do too. J)  
BABY-E  
bailz1010  
If I missed anyone I am truly sorry. I love you all even though this is only chapter 3.

It sucks when you are so stunned that you can't finish your story. Blah blah blah now I think I'm supposed to say, Trust me I get it.

"WHAT!" Joe and I screamed in unison. I forgot my horrible day, I was so happy for him. I was so happy at how much I could laugh at the face Joe was making. "that's great." I said. Wow. A Paul Kevin Jonas III, well maybe. My mind seemed to be going a million miles an hour. I looked back to Joe; he had seemed to compose himself and was sitting on the loveseat. "wow. That's awesome Kevin. You must be so excited." I went to join Joe. As I sat down he automatically wrapped his arms around me. Kevin nodded eagerly and sat down as well on the chair opposite us. "I am." He said. "but now I feel I'm inclined to ask how your day went." Oh. Right. My suckish day. Ok well no, I was with Joe so it wasn't too bad. "Demi wasn't too happy with the cameras today." Joe told him. Kevin nodded again. "yah it sucks." He said wisely. "you just have to ignore it." The moment he said that I growled darkly. Was that all people could say? "hey now I'm not finished!" Kevin said defensively. "you can be pissed, you can yell, you can shove them away. _But it does no good._ They will keep coming back. And you just have to ignore it and live life like you would if you didn't happen to be talented." I groaned. "damn it Kevin why do have to be so dam smart! It's so much easier being angry at the world!" Joe gave a soft laugh and kissed the top of my head. "it's a gift." He said. "But I have to get going or I think Joe will kick me out." He said with a sly smile to a blushing Joe as he stood up and gave my shoulder a punch. "see you around." Kevin grabbed his car keys and walked out the door. Flash-flash went the cameras.

I looked at Joe. He seemed happy to be alone. No cameras, no brothers, just him and me. 2 halves of the whole. he wrapped his arms tighter around me as I pulled my legs up onto the loveseat and buried my head in his neck. We sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Not a care in the world. "I love you." He whispered. I picked my head up to look at him. He kissed me tenderly, but with the intention of it being a little more than that. I didn't mind at all. I wrapped my arms around his neck. The world could have shattered and I wouldn't have noticed. All I was aware of is the feeling of his tongue moving against mine, his hands on my back, holding me close. I didn't ever want to let go, I wanted to feel his touch on me, wanted to rip his shirt clear off his chest…no, I would have to control that particular emotion as I was reminded by a cool feel of metal against my skin. Damn morals. I pulled away. Better safe than sorry. Joe placed his hand on my cheek. "I love you too." I told him.


	4. Chapter 4 Luv My Muzik

Hey guys! I'm back! Hope you like it!

It sucks when you spend your days in the studio. As satisfying as it is, guess who you don't get to see. Trust me, I get it.

I hit the last note as the music ended. I looked through the glass as the producer gave me thumbs up. "Good job Demi!" he said. I smiled. "Ok, take ten." I took off my headphones and walked out of the sound booth, grabbing my phone and checked my texts at once.3 new texts. One from my mom asking me to pick up a bottle of strawberry lemonade, and two from Joe.

_Hey, do you have time to grab some lunch?  
We could go down to the grove._

_Joe: D_

The other said

_p.s. can you help me kill nick? He keeps writing lame songs. Unless they are gonna be #1, I don't like headaches. _

I smirked, nick had been on a roll lately, and a few songs were good, but for every good song, came 3 bad ones.

_Cant, sorry :(  
4 more songs today then I have to run an errand for my mom. _

_Demz_

I pressed send and sighed. I hadn't seen Joe in a few days. I missed him. I missed the safety and comfort of his arms; I missed the way his lips felt against mine, I missed his voice and how it sounded when he would whisper in my ear that he loves me…..

"Demi!" my producer said. I was jerked out of my daydream. "Sorry." I mumbled.

I loved my job. I loved my fans. But I loved Joe more. I would never give this up, but sometimes I wish I could.

I know it was kind of short; I just went back to writing this story. So what did you think?

P.S. if you press that shiny green reviw button, it motivates me to write sooner.  
You know you want to!


	5. Chapter 5 AIM

Hey guys, I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever-ness! (As you have probably noticed, I like to add random-ness to words.) I was at a horse show in Tennessee, **International Grand Champion**, the 2nd biggest Tennessee Walking Horse show in the world. For those of you are familiar with this breed I want you to know my barn trains our horses naturally. This show lasts a week, but it takes 3 days to get there (I live in L.A.) and 3 days to get home so I was away from the computer for almost 2 weeks. I did however write 2 more chapters so here they are!

But first I have to thank my newer fans….

_**anothercrazyjemifan**_

_**Snugglepuppy14**_

_**goodgriefmizzrambunctious **_

_**arcadia1328**_

__once again if I missed someone I am truly sorry. I love you all and I am so thankful.

…..

Disclaimer: blah blah blah I don't own anything except this story. Damn.

_Ddlov has logged on_

_Danger has logged on_

_Danger: hey demz_

_DDLov: whats up?_

_Danger: notin mutch, u?_

_DDLov: bad liar. I know it's the big day 2moro_

_Danger: ugh. Chelsea is such a bad kisser._

_DDLov: grrr…_

_Danger: nothing like kissing u._

_DDLov: _

_Danger: wanna come down to the set tomorrow?_

_DDLov: what time is the __kissing __ death scene?_

_Danger: 12:00_

_DDLov: I'll be there a 12:30._

_Danger: Lolz. Luv ya_

_DDLov: luv ya 2_

_Danger has signed off_

_Message request from SellyBear_

I sighed and awnsered.

_SellyBear: hey demi_

_DDLov: hey selena_

_SellyBear: turn on TMZ, like NOW!_

I sighed and grabbed the romote from the foot of my bed and pressed power. It was some idiotic story about Joe and ch- the bitch kissing on the set of JONAS. I had seen a few of these pictures but they still made my stomach churn.

_DDLov: are you that stupid? That's from Jonas._

_SellyBear: whatever. Just saying_

_DDLov has logged off._

….

watcha think? Ok well I might post another soon but my computer died (my mo threw my old one at me so it died, so I got a 5 year old hand-me-down PC, yuk.) so I'm using my moms and she's doing a lot of work for the greatest racehorse of all time. Ok so bye!


	6. Chapter 6 Kill Me Now

I'm so sorry I didn't get this out when I said I would. I would love to say that my computer crashed or I was away or something like that, but really I was just lazy and procrastinating. So here it is, after I thank my new readers (on , I have to start with

Sara777

Yes I have read chapter 36, I read it like, an hour after it came out. I don't really like the name melody, but its perfect for this kid.

Ok let's start

…..

It was a dark and stormy night; actually it was a very nice day. But it should've been a dark and stormy night. I walked on to the Jonas set greeted with, "hey Demi"s and "welcome backs'" and the occasional "Joe will be happy to see you."

Jonas is filmed on stage 4. I walked in to see Chelsea's face in Joe's hands. I didn't know if I should cry, puke or scream. Joe saw me out of the corner of his eye and when the camera was turned on chealsea, he made an apologetic face. I shrugged. He couldn't do anything about it. I walked off the stage and went to sit in a golf cart.

15 minutes later, Joe slid in next to me and kissed my cheek. "I'm so sorry about that Demi. Kevin kept messing up a line and nick couldn't find his drumsticks so the filming went late. "Joe, Joe its ok. You can't do anything about it. Will I be jealous as hell? Of course. But it's ok because I know you all mine." Joe smiled and kissed me tenderly. "I'm yours." He whispered and went back to kissing me.

…..

I know it was kinda short, I'm sorry. AHHHHHHH! CAMP ROCK 2 COMES OUT TO MOROW! I'm having a viewing party and making my friends come, even though they all hate it. Well, except my ex-boyfriends little sister but there is an exception to every rule. Have a good day.


	7. Chapter 7 T Shirts

Hellllooooo….. Well I'm writing this in homework support instead of homework…. Actually I don't think I have any but watt ever. I don't think you care about my homework…. Ok well HAPPY 18TH BRITHDAY NICK!

(I wrote this on Nick's Bday, my mom blocked fanfic.

…..

Have you ever had someone who was so sure they would marry your boyfriend? Ya, not the best thing. Trust me, I get it.

I was ducked out in a small coffee shop, writing a song. It was pretty good so far, but there was something off about the chorus. I looked up and saw a few girls walk in. they were all wearing Jonas Brothers shirts. I smiled to myself, but my smile faded when I read one of them. It said "future Mrs. Joseph Adam Jonas." Honestly it shouldn't annoy me but for some stupid reason it does. That just made me even more peeved, at myself at this time. These girls supported the guys; I should be thanking them, not being pissy. But I couldn't help it. I mean, unless you were nick -who could take everything in stride and would probably make a joke right now- who could stand someone drooling over the man you love?

I got up to get a bagel or something, when those girls noticed me. They got up and asked for my autographs. I smiled and signed their receipts, which was kinda weird. They were nice girls. The dark haired one also wrote songs and the one who wore the Joe shirt wasn't so bad, though I will deny it if anyone asks.

I went over to Kevin and Danielle's for dinner that night. Nick and Joe came too. And when Joe and I went home, and I was safely in his arms, I relaxed at the whole fan girl thing. She has a t-shirt. And I have the real thing. "I love you." Joe told me. "I know, I love you too." And then I kissed him.

…

Awwwwww…..

I'm running out of ideas….. Can you comment me some? I will credit you and if you want to help me you can.

Have a jemifull day.


End file.
